


wouldn't have it any other way

by sutepu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutepu/pseuds/sutepu
Summary: "Tsunashi Ryuunosuke is a weird man, Nagi thinks. From having a strange fixation with his eyes (even going as far as to look up pictures of Nagi online) to being overly friendly with his supposedly rival group. He isn't unkind, obviously, Nagi is sure of that, but he also isn't someone he'd put his full trust in."in which Nagi gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM FEELING PRODUCTIVE AGAIN
> 
> no angst this time; its all fluff now
> 
> this is my first time writing ryuunagi blease have mercy,

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke is a weird man, Nagi thinks. From having a strange fixation with his eyes (even going as far as to _look up_ pictures of Nagi online) to being overly friendly with his supposedly rival group. He isn't unkind, obviously, Nagi is sure of that, but he also isn't someone he'd put his full trust in.

When Nagi is at a modelling job and he hears an all too familiar “Good morning, Nagi-kun!”, he wants to break into a run, really, but that wouldn't be too polite, especially when facing a _senpai_. Mitsuki would have his head if he treated TRIGGER rudely.

Instead, he turns around and braces himself for the incoming avalanche of praises the taller man is going to lavish on him, all while planning out the best excuse to escape him as quick as possible.

Ryuunosuke approaches him, and Nagi can almost see them in an RPG situation, where Ryuunosuke is a final boss and Nagi is a tired player, he even swears he can almost see the large letters GAME OVER flash right in front of his eyes.

“Nagi-kun!” The taller man starts. “It's rare to see you alone around here. You look great today! I mean you look great all the time but still,” he laughs, embarrassed. “I should be used to it by now but I still feel nervous every time I'm around beautiful people like you, Gaku or Tenn.” he smiles at Nagi. Nagi snaps out of his video game fantasies and nods towards Ryuunosuke.

“ _Good morning_ , Tsunashi-shi.” He answers, slowly, as he tries to recall what the older man said. He _could_ settle for the usual “I don't feel good being praised by men” but he feels significantly nicer today. There's still time before the shoot starts, and he wouldn't mind a bit of company once in a while.

Nagi is about to open his mouth to continue speaking when he sees Ryuunosuke staring at him with an intense look in his amber eyes.

“Tsunashi-shi…?” is all Nagi could ask before Ryuunosuke takes hold of his shoulders.

“Wait!” Nagi damn near yells and he almost puts his self-defense skills to use before the grip on his shoulder softens and Ryuunosuke is leaning closer and his back is against the wall and he is, quite unfortunately, stuck.

Normally, if anyone outside of IDOLiSH7 did this to him he would have kicked them in the shin out of reflex. But this time, _just this time_ , Nagi’s brain adds, he'll let it slip. Mainly because IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER are on significantly good terms and he doesn't want to be that one person who ruins everything. _Well, Tsunashi-shi isn't all that bad. He's kind enough and has nice eyes, a good face and warm hands,_ Nagi's brain quips and he suddenly has the urge to fight his own self.

“Your eyes really are pretty…Gaku was right…” Ryuunosuke exhales and Nagi can feel his breath on his skin. The situation is getting embarrassing by now and the fact that they're in a public space where anyone could see them in a large corridor  _r_ _eally_ isn't helping at all.

“Tsunashi-shi…” Nagi resists the urge to close his eyes and just run for it. “Are you done yet?”

Ryuunosuke snaps out of his Rokuya Eye Appreciation session and his face turns red.

“I'm sorry!” Ryuunosuke bows and apologizes. “I acted without thinking!"

Nagi _should_ be angry, but Ryuunosuke resembles a large puppy a lot right now and he resists the urge to laugh instead.

“ _Don't worry_.” Nagi manages to reply as he feels his face grow hot as well, now that he actually thinks about what just happened. “But please ask next time…” he tries to avoid Ryuunosuke’s gaze as his embarrassment grows. He feels his heartbeat speed up and this shouldn't happen. He isn't a female romance manga protagonist. If anything he'd always imagined himself as a male lead in a light novel. He doesn't really dislike the feeling, per se. But it's not that he really likes it as well. It's something between "Just Plain Weird" and "This is something I can get on".

He sees a clock out of the corner of his eye and he mentally thanks every deity (and Kokona, his only true god) out there because it is time for his shoot.

He stands straight and hastily bids farewell to Ryuunosuke, explaining it is time for his job and he doesn't try to look at Ryuunosuke’s expression, because he fully understands that he wouldn't prepared for that sort of torture.

Later, after his job, he would turn on his phone to see a slew of messages from none other by Most Desired Embrace No.2 Tsunashi Ryuunosuke himself. Over half of them were apologies, while the rest were promises to buy him Kokona merchandise and finishing that 25-page essay on the Magical✩Kokona DVD Nagi lent to him (and still hasn't gotten back) as compensation, which brightens up Nagi’s mood quickly, and he decides that if this (and that Strange Feeling he doesn't actually dislike) was what he could get out of simply letting Ryuunosuke look at him intensely for a few minutes, he wouldn't really mind inciting more sessions in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> AS USUAL feel free to leave kudos/comments!! 
> 
> also hmu on twitter im always uts (up to scream) @midotorao


End file.
